


Cowl and Crown

by amosanguis



Series: author's fave [86]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M, Modern Royalty, OTP: There was always Tommy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 22:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6096287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce is five years old when Tommy Elliot tells him that, one day, he wants to be Bruce’s Prince Consort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cowl and Crown

Bruce is five years old when Tommy Elliot tells him that, one day, he wants to be Bruce’s Prince Consort.  Bruce shrugs and says, “Okay.”

 

Bruce is ten when Tommy kisses him on the cheek and Bruce pretends to be grossed out – wiping his face dramatically before he laughs and throws his arm around Tommy’s shoulders.

Three months later, Bruce stops laughing.  He keeps his shoulders rigid and his eyes dry as the crown is placed on his head. 

He never gets to talk to Tommy again.

 

Bruce is twenty-seven and the cowl is far more comfortable than the crown.

**Author's Note:**

> May be expanded one day, but who knows.


End file.
